


Не открывайте двери незнакомым личностям

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuser!Jensen Ackles, Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Kink Meme, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Out of Character, Rape, Victim!Jared Pdalecki, Violence, maniac!Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Заявка 6:21: "Дженсен/Джаред. Нон-кон. Пожалуйста, додайте вы уже настоящего злодея Дженсена, который жестоко насилует Джареда."Додала.http://jensenacklestop.diary.ru/p200775222.htm





	Не открывайте двери незнакомым личностям

**Author's Note:**

> графичное изнасилование натурала маньяком. Никакой любви, никакого счастья. Не ХЭ. Обсценная лексика, неприятные физиологические подробности (упоминаются)
> 
> Старая забытая работа.

— Увидимся через два дня, милый! — Женевьев потянулась вверх, чтобы обнять своего гигантского мужа за шею, и звонко чмокнула его в щеку, когда тот наклонился. — Не забудь есть хотя бы два раза в день!  
  
— Когда это я забывал поесть? — удивился Джаред.  
  
— Я не про мармеладных червяков и не про чипсы. Нормальную еду.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Тогда до воскресенья.  
  
Дверь такси хлопнула, и машина быстро исчезла в утреннем потоке автомобилей. Джаред постоял еще немного на обочине, поеживаясь и позевывая, а потом побрел обратно в дом. Без Женевьев тот показался пустым и тихим. Джаред подумал, не прилечь ли еще, но решил все же начать день. Сорок минут спустя он сидел за столом в кухне с влажными после душа волосами и с кружкой кофе. Завтракать еще не хотелось, работу он планировал сдать только на следующей неделе, так что можно было посидеть и полистать газету, не торопясь за компьютер.  
  
Дверной звонок оторвал Джареда от приятного ничегонеделания. Вздохнув, он неторопливо направился в прихожую. Сквозь матовое стекло на крыльце виднелась смутная фигура. Джаред приоткрыл дверь.  
  
— Мистер Джаред Падалеки? — не отрывая взгляда от посылки, осведомился сотрудник UPS в коричневой форменной рубашке и таком же кепи.  
  
Потом он поднял глаза и улыбнулся Джареду открыто и бесхитростно, явив тонкую сетку морщинок в уголках глаз. Джаред не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Вам доставка.  
  
Посыльный поднял фирменную коробку повыше.  
  
Джаред распахнул дверь, готовясь принять ручку и расписаться, одновременно прикидывая, что могло бы быть в посылке, когда улыбчивый мужчина коротко размахнулся и со всей силы ударил его правой в солнечное сплетение. Джаред почти рухнул на колени, согнувшись и прижав руки к животу, судорожно пытаясь втянуть хоть глоток воздуха, но ему помешало колено незнакомца, которое врезалось ему в лицо и буквально зашвырнуло обратно в дом. Потом мужчина перешагнул через порог и аккуратно прикрыл дверь за собой. Джаред корчился на полу, совершенно потеряв ориентацию. Неожиданно его рот и нос залепило влажной тканью, перед глазами вспыхнула радуга, а потом резко наступила темнота.  
  


***

  
  
Джаред пришел в себя на кровати в их с Женевьев спальне. Правда, он не сразу это понял, поначалу он никак не мог разлепить глаза, а когда ему это удалось, свет резанул по ним безжалостно, как клинок. Джареда замутило, он завертел головой, пытаясь вытолкнуть мешающий сомкнуть зубы предмет изо рта, и замычал. Неожиданно теплая ладонь опустилась ему на живот, и тут Джаред понял, что на нем совсем нет одежды, он лежит на спине со связанными за головой руками, а его задница и спина липнут к чему-то типа целлофановой пленки. И тут он наконец-то проморгался и увидел.  
  
Сотрудник UPS (или некто, кто выдавал себя за него) сидел рядом с Джаредом на кровати, сочувственно глядя на то, как он пытается понять происходящее, и чуть улыбался. Дождавшись, что взгляд Джареда прояснится и сфокусируется на нем, он кивнул и улыбка стала более явственной.  
  
— Ну как, оклемался? — он склонился к Джареду и легонько потрепал его по щеке.  
Джаред дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и голова отозвалась на это болью, вызвавшей волну дурноты. Джаред задышал активнее, втягивая воздух через нос. Во рту у него было что-то, нечто гладкое, упругое и круглое, что никак не хотело выталкиваться.  
  
— Тихо-тихо, успокойся. Я тебе плохого не сделаю. Пока, во всяком случае.  
  
Джареда напугало веселое спокойствие мужчины, который смотрел на него почти с отеческой добротой, а потом вдруг подмигнул. Джаред вздрогнул, мгновенно покрывшись холодным потом.  
  
«Что вам нужно?», — хотел бы спросить он, однако его участие в беседе, похоже, не предполагалось.  
  
— Давай познакомимся, нам с тобой предстоит провести некоторе время вместе, так будет удобнее. Как тебя зовут, я уже знаю. Я вообще о тебе кое-что знаю. Например то, что твоя милая маленькая женушка уехала сегодня на какую-то там конференцию или типа того и вернется только в воскресенье к вечеру. А у нас сейчас утро пятницы.  
  
Джаред вдруг представил, что ему предстоит оставаться связанным вот так все три дня, пока будет отсутствовать Женевьев, и, похоже, его накрыл приступ паники. По крайней мере он еще помнил, что задергался, попытался вырваться, а дальше его словно накрыло душным серым одеялом. Пришел он от того, что его лицо кто-то обтер влажным полотенцем.  
  
— Какой ты чувствительный. — Мужчина стоял, склонившись к Джареду, и комкал полотенце в руках. — А выглядишь таким крепким парнем.  
  
Он отбросил вдруг полотенце себе за спину, даже не глядя, куда оно упадет, а потом выпрямился и принялся аккуратно расстегивать пуговицы форменной рубашки. Дажред наблюдал за ним расширеными от ужаса глазами. Только сейчас он заметил, что руки мужчины обтягивали тонкие латексные перчатки. Методично раздеваясь и складывая одежду на стул, мужчина не переставал говорить.  
  
— Ты бы все-таки послушал, что я тут тебе рассказать пытаюсь, Джаред. Я человек терпеливый, но терпение мое не безгранично. Зовут меня Дженсен, Джен-сен, — повторил он собственное имя, словно конфетку от одной щеки к другой по языку прокатил. — И я тебя сейчас, Джаред, выебу.  
  
Последнее предложение прозвучало так обыденно, что Джаред на него даже не отреагировал поначалу. Как это? Да и вообще, как такое один мужчина другому сказать может? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы действительно сделать?  
  
— Похоже, я тебя удивил. Удивил, удивил, — буквально пропел вдруг Дженсен, улыбаясь радостно. — Знаешь, мне очень нравятся такие, как ты, большие крепкие парни, которые в руках ничего серьезнее рычагов от тренажеров держали. Вы такие брутальные, сильные, мужественные на вид. Вы разбираетесь в финансах, в социальных группах, в менеджменте компаний или вот как ты, умеетe писать компьютерные программы. У вас красивые удачные жены-карьеристки, которые в один прекрасный день удовлетворят свою потребность в самоутверждении, нарожают детишек и станут примерными домохозяйками. Многие из них сопьются годам к пятидесяти, когда зад станет шире, а грудь отвиснет, но у них всегда хватит денег на занятия теннисом ради симпатичного тренера. А для таких, как ты, Джаред, найдутся миленькие бебиситтерши и жены более молодых друзей и коллег, которых ты будешь потрахивать, а к ужину возвращаться домой. И там за столом вы будете браться за руки, улыбаться своим деткам, читать стишок с пожеланием приятного аппетита и раз в месяц вяло совокупляться в супружеских спальнях. Но пока этого не произошло, пока у тебя плоский красивый живот, и накачанная грудь, и подтянутая девственная задница — я хочу поиметь тебя.  
  
Джаред протестующе замычал и замотал головой, задергал ногами, пытаясь их освбодить, сделать ну хоть что-нибудь. Не лежать же в самом деле как баран на бойне! Раздевшийся до трусов и майки Дженсен опять присел рядом с ним и попытался успокоить, поглаживая по груди и бокам. Но Джаред не желал успокаиваться. Джаред мучительно желал освободиться, опустить руки и разбить наглую физиономию, пнуть Дженсена ногами в живот, заставить его умыться кровью… Он вертелся, выгибаясь, сбивая расстеленную под собой пленку, пытался выкрутить запястья и лодыжки из веревочных пут, протестующе завывал, от чего из-под кляпа в его рту ползли струйки слюны. Неожиданно острая боль пронзила пах Джареда, настолько резкая и сильная, что он замер и заныл, беспорядочно подергивая враз напрягшимися бедрами. Дженсен сжал в горсти его мошонку и теперь медленно, с удовольствием выкручивал горевшие огнем яйца, одновременно все крепче стискивая пальцы. Джаред зажмурился и задохнулся, если бы не кляп, он бы заорал, а так мог только хрипеть. Он даже не заметил, как из зажмуренных глаз брызнули слезы и потекли по вискам, чтобы затеряться во взмокших у корней волосах.  
  
Удовлетворенный полученным эффектом, Дженсен убрал руку и стал дожидаться, пока Джаред придет в себя.  
  
— Ну как, я смог завладеть твоим вниманием, Джаред? — тихо спросил он минуту спустя.  
Джаред открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на Дженсена. Но надолго его не хватило, смотреть на него было страшно, потому Джаред отвел глаза и уставился в угол комнаты, на комод, в котором лежало их с Женевьев белье.  
  
— Тебе не надо бояться, Джаред, — заговорил Дженсен.  
  
Джаред бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Дженсен положил ногу на ногу, сцепил обтянутые резиной пальцы на голом колене и тоже смотрел не на Джареда, а куда-то вбок.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать и не буду, если не возникнет крайней необходимости. Если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, то я только трахну тебя и уйду. Я даже немного растяну тебя, чтобы тебе было полегче, и буду аккуратен. Через пару дней ты и не вспомнишь, что в твоей заднице побывало что-то инородное. — Дженсен хихикнул. — А чем больше ты будешь сопротивляться, тем хуже тебе придется. Я тебя в любом случае поимею, только займет это немного больше времени, и тебе будет значительно неприятней. Ну, и последствия будут заметнее. Если ты будешь противиться, то заработаешь парочку разрывов, возможно, их даже придется зашивать. Но ведь мы не хотим, чтобы все зашло так далеко, Джаред, или хотим?  
  
Дженсен привстал, положил Джареду ладони на щеки и приподнял его голову.  
  
— Ну так как? А, еще вот забыл сказать. Если ты надеешься освободиться, то не рассчитывай. Я тебя связал японскими шнурами для шибари, их так просто не разорвешь. И потом, ты у меня далеко не первый, так что поверь мне, ты связан на совесть. У меня было достаточно времени после того, как ты нанюхался хлороформа.  
  
Джаред неверяще уставился на Дженсена, который встал и занялся пленкой, которой была прикрыта кровать.  
  
— Что? — Дженсен посмотрел на него в ответ. — Звучит слишком готично? Как в старом романе ужасов? — Он хмыкнул. — Ну и что, зато эффективно, если уметь им пользоваться. Но ты, признаюсь, тяжелый мальчик, мне пришлось попотеть, пока я тебя на кровать взгромоздил. Однако — вуаля! — ты все же здесь, и я тоже. Так что оставь свое возмущение использованием якобы устаревших способов убеждения, и перейдем к делу.  
  
Дженсен взял с пола коричневую сумку с логотипом UPS на клапане и достал из нее ядовито-фиолетовый тюбик и два презерватива.  
  
— Смотри. — Он поднял тюбик и кондомы повыше, чтобы Джаред мог их видеть, не напрягаясь. — Это смазка. Видишь, я о тебе забочусь. А это резинки. Я никогда никого не трахаю без резинок. И я регулярно хожу ко врачу. Не беспокйся, я не заразный. Ты, я думаю, тоже. Для меня это немаловажно. Но я все равно буду использовать презервативы. Это специальные презервативы для анального секса, они плотнее обычных и не порвутся в самый ответственный момент. Ну и я смогу подольше оставаться в твоей прекрасной узкой заднице, Джа-а-аред, — напоследок протянул Дженсен и положил руку Джареду на лобок, накрыв вялый, сжавшийся член и все еще саднившую мошонку.  
  
Джаред дернулся и попытался уйти от прикосновения, но Дженсен явно не собирался останавливаться. Он встал на колени сбоку от него и, не убирая руки, склонился ниже, а потом осторожно, даже благоговейно вобрал его сосок в рот. Джаред напрягся. Он все ждал, что сейчас в комнату ворвутся люди и закричат: «Сюрприз!», и скажут, что все произошедшее было лишь глупой шуткой в передаче со скрытой камерой. Или кто-то из соседей что-то видел и вызвал полицию, и вот та примчалась, чтобы спасти Джареда от наглых и собственнических прикосновений чужих рук и языка.  
  
А Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, медленно и чувственно вычерчивал на груди Джареда узоры собственным языком, выписывал одному ему понятные символы, втягивал в рот поочередно его напрягшиеся от холода соски. Джаред дергался, выгибаясь и ожидая боли, но Дженсену явно было наплевать. Только когда он добрался до живота Джареда, он притиснул его покрепче к кровати и запустил язык Джареду в пупок.  
  
Джареду казалось, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание от недостатка воздуха, от отвращения и беспомощности. Натертые веревками запястья и лодыжки ныли, спина болела, мышцы тряслись от переизбытка адреналина и напряжения, а Дженсен все ближе подбирался к кромке паховых волос Джареда. Наконец он оторвался, словно успокаивающе погладил Джареда рукой по бедру, от чего Джареда опять затошнило, опять наклонился и вобрал в рот его член. Он гонял во рту мягкую плоть, которая не подавала ни малейшего признака возбуждения, обсасывал ее, как любимую сладость, одновременно подергивая Джареда за волоски на мошонке и потирая шов. Джаред каждую секунду ждал, что рука Дженсена двинется ниже, глубже, ТУДА, но Дженсен не спешил.  
  
— Было бы так здорово, Джаред, если бы ты с утра сделал себе клизму. Вообще очень полезная для организма процедура, если чрезмерно не увлекаться. Но, подозреваю, что ты таким не занимаешься. Поэтому хочу тебя сразу предупредить — если ты сейчас торопливо вспоминаешь все эти дурацкие советы, как избежать изнасилования, типа, описаться там или, хуже того, обкакаться, то сразу говорю — я не копрофил, и золотой дождь в список моих предпочтений не входит. Нассышь — и я отрежу тебе член.  
  
С этими словами Дженсен взял сумку и вытащил из нее небольшой нож, острый даже на вид. Он провел им плашмя по испуганно втянувшемуся животу Джареда, очертил сморщившиеся ареолы, а потом поднес к лицу:  
  
— Я его вчера наточил. Он легко перережет все, что я захочу. Хочешь остаться без члена, Джаред?  
  
Джаред уставился на Дженсена как кролик на удава. Тот чуть надавил на лезвие, вжимая кончик ножа в щеку возле его правого глаза:  
  
— Я спрашиваю, ты хочешь остаться без члена, Джаред? — возвысил Дженсен голос.  
Из его лица ушла вся доброта, радушие или что там еще почудилось Джареду поначалу. У Дженсена было совершенно неподвижное, бледное лицо. На верхней губе серебрились крошечные блестки испарины. Джаред осторожно мотнул головой, пытаясь отодвинуть ее от ножа и не порезаться.  
  
— Хорошо. — Дженсен кивнул.  
  
Словно по мановению волшебной палочки его лицо стало вновь живым и подвижным.  
  
— Кстати, — он произнес это походя, отложив нож и возвращаясь на свое место у бедер Джареда. — Если ты обосрешься, я заставлю тебя съесть все до последней крошки, буду запихивать в рот, пока не подавишься или пока не проглотишь. Я серьезно.  
  
Пока Джаред переваривал это сообщение, окаменев от ужаса, Дженсен раздвинул ему ноги пошире и устроился между ними.  
  
От первого же прикосновения к ягодицам Джаред задергался пуще прежнего и сдавленно замычал, выражая протест. Дженсен вскинул на него глаза.  
  
— Вот только не говори мне, что твой жена или какая-нибудь особенно продвинутая подружка ни разу не пыталась засунуть тебе в попу пальчик. Неужели ты ни разу не слышал о невероятной силе массажа простаты?  
  
Джаред замотал головой, судорожно сжимая кулаки и всем своим видом давая понять, что нет, никогда. Он не извращенец, он привык честно трахать честных женщин. Он — их, а не они — его. Дженсен цокнул языком, вроде бы разочарованно, а на деле весьма довольно.  
  
— Так ты у нас еще девственник, — опять словно подражая Эндрю как его там, испоганившему по мнению Джареда роль Мориарти, протянул Дженсен. — Ну так мы это поправим.  
  
Он демонстративно поднял руки и подтянул перчатки, словно демонстрируя Джареду — видишь, все гигиенично. Никаких следов, никакой опасности. Почти медицинская процедура. Потом, все так же подняв ладони повыше, Дженсен взял тюбик со смазкой и выдавил на пальцы правой руки толстенькую колбаску подрагивающей желеобразной субстанции. Он принялся тереть пальцы, размазывая гель по всей их длине. Потом, прихватив одну ягоцу Джареда левой рукой и оттянув ее в сторону, Дженсен бесцеремонно огладил кончиком указательного пальца сморщившийся в отчаянных усилиях намертво зажаться анус и аккуратно толкнулся внутрь. Джаред хрюкнул и вздернул бедра выше, выгибаясь, отодвигаясь. Дженсен продолжал давить, попросту не обращая внимания на все Джаредовы усилия. Тот уже прогнулся в пояснице так, что спину заломило. Растянутые веревками в стороны руки и ноги давали недостаточную опору, и Джаред ощущал, что еще десяток секунд, и он рухнет обратно на кровать. В отчаянной попытке не сдаться он не заметил того момента, когда гладкий из-за латекса и скользский палец проник в него примерно на фалангу, коротко повернулся, вышел почти целиком и вернулся вновь, продвинувшись чуть дальше. Осознав, что страшное все же случилось, Джаред решил сменить тактику и плюхнулся обратно на матрас. Дженсен руки на убрал, наоборот, использовал этот маневр, чтобы вставить Джареду весь палец целиком.  
  
У Джареда свербело пересохшее и, похоже, сорванное горло, из глаз текли слезы, в носу хлюпало, по всему телу была неприятная испарина, а Дженсен, улыбаясь с видом Будды, достигшего просветления, безжалостно вертел пальцем, сгибая его время от времени.  
  
— Смотри, Джаред, я ее нашел. Хочешь почувствовать?  
  
Что там Дженсен нашел в его заднице, кроме дерьма, Джареда не интересовало, но, даже не дождавшись от него какой-то реакции, Дженсен согнул палец и осторожно провел им внутри, нажав на стенку кишечника. От его пальца ударило неприятным болезненным напряжением, которое неожиданно заставило член Джареда дернуться. Джаред затих на секунду, а потом принялся рваться с удвоенной силой. Дженсен же, удовлетворенный уводенным, принялся аккуратно тереть одно и то же место, вызывая в Джареде неуместное и непонятное возбуждение. Конечно, ему было далеко до полноценного стояка, но все же лежавший до сего момента повисшим в полном штиле флагом член отвердел и заметно увеличился в размерах. Дженсен ворковал что-то, обращаясь явно не к самому Джареду, и продолжал свое занятие. Пока оно ему не надоело. Он вытянул палец, вырвав из груди Джареда тяжелый и гулкий выдох облегчения, после чего, не чинясь и уже не пытаясь действовать хоть сколько-то осторожно, резко вставил два сложенных пальца ему в зад.  
Игра пошла на второй круг, только теперь Дженсену, похоже, надоело медлить. Рука его, неотвратимая, как длань терминатора, двигалась вперед-назад, только локоть ходуном ходил. Джаред не хотел сдаваться, но сил сопротивляться у него с каждым этим движением оставалось все меньше. Казалось, Дженсен высасывает из него решительность и нежелание сдаться. В какой-то момент Джареду захотелось вдруг, чтобы Дженсен отвязал его, позволил свернуться в комок, лежа на боку, а там пусть делает все, что захочет.  
Похоже, Дженсен его состояние считывал на раз. Он улыбнулся чуть более явственно и прибавил третий палец.  
  
Минуту спустя он выдернул руку и потряс кистью, позволяя мышцам расслабиться.  
  
— Ты ужасно тугой и зажатый, Джаред, — словно с сожалением сообщил он. — Приходится прилагать много услилий. Думаю, так у нас ничего не получится.  
  
Он поднялся и взял нож. Джаред настороженно уставился на него, ожидая чего угодно. Больше всего его пугала мысль, что Дженсену может прийти в голову идея порезать его ТАМ, чтобы облегчить себе доступ. При одной мысли о такой возможности Джареда затрясло. Реально. Он просто ощутил себя желейным пуднгом в момент десятибалльного землетрясения.  
  
Однако Дженсен не стал лезть ножом ему в задницу. Вместо этого он сначала подошел к головной части кровати и, присев, ослабил веревку на левой руке. То же самое он проделал с правой. Теперь Джаред почти мог скрестить руки перед грудью и, возможно, если выдался бы удобный случай, обхватитъ шею Дженсена и как следует сдавить ее. Потом, не тратя времени на развязывания, Дженсен перерезал веревку и освободил левую ногу Джареда.  
Джаред понял, что это его шанс. Возможно, единственный. Дженсен расслабился, уверился, что он целиком в его власти, а значит, можно его одолеть. Если ударить Дженсена ногой в голову или в грудь достаточно сильно, то, возможно, у Джареда будет несколько секунд и удастся освободить хотя бы одну руку… Думать о том, что случится, если план не выгорит, Джаред не стал, не было времени. И еще было страшно. Но в фильмах, если герой действует внезапно и решительно, ему всегда удается оглушить врага.  
  
И тут Дженсен нагнулся над кроватью, в непосредственной близости от свободной ноги Джареда. Джаред уперся руками в матрас, зарычал и изо всех сил ударил, целясь в голову.  
Он не сразу понял, что произошло, потому что внезапно его ногу пронзила острая боль, казалось, бедренный сустав сейчас не выдержит и сломается с хрупаньем, как ножка у кузнечика, мир вокруг Джареда совершил кульбит, на что тот отреагировал звуком, похожим на раздараженный кошачий мявк, а потом, неизвестно как, он оказался скрюченным на кровати задницей кверху, с подмятыми под живот руками, а на спину ему навалился всем своим немаленьким весом Дженсен. Пока Джаред пытался выровнять дыхание, захлебываясь, втягивая воздух через нос и уголки растянутого кляпом рта, Дженсен удобно устроился на нем и принялся поглаживать по волосам, отводя их за уши и время от времени целуя то шею, то висок, то пропотевший уже насквозь затылок.  
  
— Ты просто не мог не попытаться, так, Джаред? — негромко сказал Дженсен, и Джаред замер.  
  
Дженсен прижался губами к его уху и зашептал:  
  
— Ты такой большой и сильный парень, ты просто не мог не воспользоваться шансом, пока глупый насильник разглагольствует и отвязывает тебя, пытаясь придать тебе позу поаппетитней. Ведь именно так прокалываются все эти идиоты из фильмов. И у хороших, решительных героев все получается. Что? Я угадал твои мысли?  
  
В Джареде начала подниматься ярость, которая пересиливала страх. Он напрягся, собираясь одним рывком сбросить с себя Дженсена, этого наглого извращенца, а там он ему бы показал, что просто так… Резкий рывок за волосы заставил Джареда запрокинуть голову назад, и ему на шею легла удавка, кусок той же веревки, которой он был связан. Ее концы Дженсен намотал себе на кулак и теперь мог контролировать натяжение одной рукой. Джаред захрипел, перед глазами замелькали черные точки, которые сливались воедино, дышать хотелось невероятно. И тут Дженсен чуть ослабил натяжение, так, что Джаред смог вздохнуть. Горло было болезненно напряжено, казалось, даже воздух причинял ему боль. И все равно Джаред дышал, упиваясь, торопясь получить кислорода по максимуму.  
  
— Ты такой предсказуемый, Джаред. — Голос Дженсена звучал немного разочарованно. — Но с другой стороны, я рад, что ты сопротвляешься. Это делает сам процесс интереснее. От тебя так хорошо пахнет сейчас, страхом, ужасом даже. Это возбуждает.  
  
На этих словах Дженсен недвусмысленно потерся бедрами об обнаженные ягодицы Джареда, и сквозь тонкую ткань трусов тот ощутиль горячий твердый член. Одновременно Дженсен наклонился и, широко лизнув ухо Джареда, запустил в него язык, шумно и слюняво вылизывая раковину изнутри. Отдернуть голову не было никакой возможности, как и отодвинуться — Дженсен удерживал Джареда на петле, захлестнувшей его шею, как норовистого жеребца, твердо и уверенно.  
  
— Пожалуй, у нас получилась достаточно длинная прелюдия, — хохотнул вдруг Дженсен, и от звука этого смеха у Джареда по позвоночнику пробежал ледяной ручеек. — Пора заканчивать.  
  
Веревка на шее слегка ослабла, но не исчезла. Джаред не смел обернуться, все произошедшее за последние пару минут лишили его сил. Ему требовалось время, чтобы собраться, но именно этого Дженсен ему и не дал. Джаред почувствовал, что тот отклонился слегка назад, раздался шорох, легкий плоп, когда Дженсен открыл что-то, и к заднице Джареда, к самой ее середине, прижалось что-то гладкое, горячее, твердое. Прижалось и решительно двинулось вперед, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь.  
  
Внутрь Джареда.  
  
Он замычал, попытался дернуться вперед, чтобы уйти от нажима, но враз натянувшаяся веревка на шее заставила его замереть на месте. Дженсен потянул за нее, снова перекрывая Джареду воздух, дождался, пока тот перестанет сопротивляться чересчур активно, и нажал еще раз. Медленно, неохотно, тело Джареда расступилось, позволяя проникнуть головке члена в анус. Мужчины одновременно втянули воздух и одновременно выдохнули, Дженсен, прикрывший глаза от приятного ощущения горячего и тугого давления, и Джаред, понявший, что в нем оказался член другого мужчины, который распирал и причинял неприятную тупую боль.  
  
— Вот та-а-ак, — Дженсен погладил Джареда по пояснице, сжал ягодицу и на пробу двинул бедрами. Джаред дернулся и глухо застонал. — Никакая целка не сравнится с хорошей тугой задницей. Ты такой охуенный, Джаред, если бы ты только мог это почувствовать!  
  
Джаред чувствовал как раз достаточно, но именно эти слова почему-то резанули особенно больно. Его вдруг заполнил не только страх, но и стыд, отвращение к себе, допустившему, чтобы такое вот просисходило сейчас на кровати в доме самого Джареда, в его спальне, там, где он обычно трахал свою жену. Дженсен тем временем, не особенно заботясь о комфорте Джареда, начал двигаться решительней, не без труда, но все же продвигаясь вперед. Джаред пытался зажиматься, но от этого становилось только больнее. Дженсен то придушивал его слегка, то отпускал, и сознание Джареда словно зависло на границе обморока, но все никак не могло его переступить, спрятаться в спасительной темноте, а упорно возвращалось, заставляя Джареда воспринимать все острее, стоило тонкой струйке воздуха просочиться в его горевшие огнем легкие. Неожиданно Джаред ощутил, что к его ягодицам прижалось слишком много чужой кожи, особенно между ног было что-то щекочуще-шершавое.  
  
— Чувствуешь? — Дженсен вдруг бросил удавку, и она сползла по спине Джареда к его плечам. — Я целиком в тебе. По самые помидоры!  
  
Джаред понял, что сейчас сблевнет. Что сейчас из него полезет наружу все то, что пока каким-то чудом удерживалось в его желудке, и он захлебнется в этой дряни, и пусть, потому что невозможно терпеть это давление, это ощущение, что вот-вот лопнешь, что в тебя засунули нечто гигантское. А потом это гигантское двинулось. Медленно, мучительно попозло назад, грозя вывернуть Джареда наизнанку, вытянуть из него половину внутренностей, но не закончило движения и рванулось опять вперед, делая больно. Дженсен начал двигатъся, постоянно меняя ритм, то неторопливо выходя из Джареда почти до конца, а потом резко вбиваясь в него, то наоборот, выходя быстро, а потом еле-еле задвигая обратно. У Джареда не осталось сил, чтобы пытаться отодвинуться, недостаток кислорода в последние минуты ослабил его, боль призывала вести себя как можно осторожнее, чтобы не стало еще хуже. Дженсен держал его за бедра и двигался так, как ему хотелось. Он явно растягивал удовольствие, не позволяя себе сорваться, а Джаред мог только елозить по уже смоченной его потом, слюной и слезами пленке лицом и подвывать на каждый унизительный толчок.  
  
Дженсен вдруг замер, повозился, и Джаред услышал электронный звук, которым камера в телефоне сообщает, что снимок сделан. Звук повторился несколько раз.  
  
— Давай, мой хороший, теперь поехали, — пробормотал Дженсен, и Джаред не совсем понял, к нему ли обращены эти слова.  
  
Дженсен наклонился и, ухватив Джареда за волосы, потянул к себе, выгибая его в спине. Кожа на лбу и висках Джареда натянулась, ему пришлось сильно скосить глаза, и он увидел лицо Дженсена, покрытое испариной, но в остальном совершенно спокойное. В руках Дженсен держал телефон, который он направил Джареду в лицо. Подождав, вероятно, чтобы тот настроился, он нажал на кнопку. Раздался тот же звук, что Джаред слышал и до этого. Потом Дженсен удовлетворенно кивнул и вдруг толкнул его вперед, словно отшвырнул, ухватил крепче за бока и, впившись в них пальцами, задвигался размашисто и быстро. Джаред раз за разом проезжался по подстилке, а в заднице у него словно двигался неутомимый огромный поршень, и каждое его движение сопровождалось сочным шлепком мошонки Дженсена по Джаредовым ягодицам. Дженсен вдруг пару раз вышел почти совсем, вломился потом до самого корня и замер, тяжело навалившись Джареду на спину.  
  
— Су-у-ука, — раздалось на выдохе.  
  
Прошло несколько секунд, а потом Дженсен заставил себя приподняться и отодвинулся. Джаред дернулся и еле слышно застонал, когда уже слегка обмякший член Дженсена покинул его истерзанный задний проход. Дженсен толкнул его, и Джаред неловко упал набок. Он сразу же подтянул колени к груди, пытаясь свернуться и защитить себя. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, словно его только что накачали дерьмом доверху, и теперь он должен так оставаться. Дженсен двигался по комнате, но у Джареда не было сил, чтобы посмотреть на него. Ему вдруг стало все равно, перережет ему Дженсен глотку или не станет. Лучше бы перерезал.  
  
Матрас прогнулся, когда Дженсен оперся на него коленом и склонился к Джареду. Тот сжался еще больше, закаменел, не зная, чего еще ему ожидать. Но Дженсен ничего не сказал, он запустил Джареду руки в волосы, что-то там подергал, потом потянул, и неожиданно вытащил у него изо рта кляп, оказавшийся обычным шариком на ремешках из рядового секс-шопа. Аккуратно держа его за один из ремешков, Дженсен сунул шарик в заготовленный пакет и убрал в сумку. Так же он поступил и с удавкой.  
  
— Было очень мило с тобой познакомиться поближе, Джаред. — Дженсен потрепал его по загривку, как делают это на прощанье с чужой добродушной собакой. — Я прекрасно провел время и мне будет приятно вспоминать об этом.  
  
Он выпрямился, отступил от кровати на шаг и — тут Джаред понял, что бывают вещи даже хуже того, что тебя насильно трахают в жопу — сделал несколько фотографий своим телефоном. Потом Дженсен подхватил сумку, коробку с логотипом UPS и направился к двери спальни. Джаред лежал на кровати и смотрел ему вслед. Уже почти оказавшись за пределами комнаты, Дженсен обернулся.  
  
— Если ты собираешься позвонить в полицию, Джаред, то подумай вот о чем, — буднично сказал Дженсен: — Твоя жена так часто оказывается одна на улице. А вдруг с ней что-то случится, и она окажется в подвале, на куда менее комфортной кровати, чем твоя. Наверняка найдутся желающие познакомиться поближе и с ней. Или твои друзья и семья вдруг получат серию фотографий твоей задицы, из которой торчит мой член. Или я навещу тебя еще раз, под видом водопроводчика, или продавца библий, или телефонного мастера. И подумай еще вот о чем. Они приедут, полезут в тебя своими ватными палочками, заставят вспомнить каждую деталь нашего с тобой небольшого приключения и рассказать ее, и запишут, а потом раз за разом будут вытаскивать эти подробности и обсасывать их. А какой-нибудь детектив-извращенец вечерами будет дрочить над протоколами твоего допроса. У тебя еще много времени до того, как приедет Женевьев. Приведи все тут в порядок, помажь задницу бепантеном, и через пару дней никаких следов не останется.  
Закончив свою речь, Дженсен исчез.  
  
Джаред слышал, как он прошел по гостиной, а потом хлопнула входная дверь.


End file.
